


The One in the Waiting Room

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Thorin is awkward, Tiny Fíli, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What else is new, just a bit though, they're corrected almost instantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin meet at a maternity hospital waiting room while Primula and Dís are giving birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in the Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).



> Writter for this prompt: http://lesbiankiliel.tumblr.com/post/132478893263/otp-idea-267 (I still don't know how to link). alkjira was kind enough to encourage me to write it and I hope she'll like it. This is the first proper thing I've written in a while and I'm actually very proud of it ^_^ (I'm not 100% happy with the title but I'll roll with it)

Bilbo wasn’t quite sure how long he had waited already, but then again one of the nurses had told him that first births were rarely quick. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have anything to distract himself, no, he was thinking about Primula and Drogo and how agonising this must have been for them. Primula was a tough young woman but still, giving birth wasn’t exactly the easiest of tasks, and Bilbo could only imagine how nervous Drogo was at that same moment, if the poor lad hadn’t fainted already. They had called Bilbo, as he was going to be the child’s godfather, for moral support, but there he was in the waiting room with practically no idea what to do apart from rolling his thumbs.

     Bilbo was just about to get up and go get some coffee, as this was probably going to be a long evening, when a tall dark-haired man with a young, maybe five-year-old boy sat on a couch close to his. The boy was holding the man’s, probably his father’s, hand while simultaneously clutching on his Darth Vader plushie (Bilbo wasn’t sure whether the toy was adorable or disturbing). The man, on the other hand, sure was disturbingly handsome. Dark hair, bluish grey bedroom eyes, glasses, a bit of a brooding demeanour, just Bilbo’s type – and way out of his league too.

     “Are you sure Mama’s gonna be okay?” the boy asked, and Bilbo just about bit back a sigh. This was exactly his luck. Of course this handsome bastard was married and probably had a beautiful blonde wife if the boy was anything to judge from.

     “Of course,” replied the man. “Fíli, your mother is the toughest woman I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing, she’s going to be just fine, trust me.”

     “I guess so,” the boy, Fíli, pouted a bit, hiding his face in his plushie. “It’s gonna be a little brother though, right? I want a little brother.”

     “It’s too early to say. Dís didn’t want to know anything.”

     Bilbo almost cracked up when Fíli started to pout even more.

     “It’s a little brother, I know it is,” he said with the confidence only a five-year-old could have. His father laughed and gave him a juice box.

     Bilbo picked up a magazine to pretend to be reading, maybe it would make this less awkward. The last thing he wanted was to get caught ogling at a married man. Oh well, what was he expecting? This was a maternity hospital, _of course_ the only men who ever came here were eligible gay bachelors, Bilbo scoffed in his mind. What was he even thinking?

     They sat in silence for a while until Bilbo changed the page in his magazine and suddenly heard, “Uncle Thorin, I need to peeeeeeee!”

     Bilbo looked up from his magazine, all perked up. Uncle, did Fíli say? Well, then, that certainly boosted Bilbo’s mood.

     Fíli’s uncle, Thorin, raised an eyebrow. “Then go to the bathroom. I don’t think you have to announce it to the entire room.” He looked at Bilbo and mouthed, “Kids. I’m sorry.” Bilbo offered him a sympathetic smile. He had enough cousins of the same age range to know what a menace they could be when they put their mind into it.

     Fíli grabbed Thorin’s hand. “I dun wanna go alone! Besides, I heard Mama tell you that you need to look after me!”

     Thorin sighed and left to take Fíli to the bathroom, but not before glancing at Bilbo again with a long-suffering look. Bilbo, in turn, hoped that Thorin or anyone else hadn’t seen him seemingly getting happy over how a little child needed to pee.

 

* * *

 

Thorin really had to ask Dís and Víli to start paying him for babysitting. To think Fíli had once been such an easy baby, he sighed internally. Now the boy was a real menace, and a loud one too. Thorin shook his head at the Darth Vader plushie as he waited for his nephew to do his business. And what was the nice-looking man with the lovely honey-coloured hair in the waiting room thinking about them? This was probably the most joyous day of his life (because why else would he be there?) and then Thorin and Fíli just barge in and ruin it. Although now that Thorin thought about it, the man didn’t have a ring in his finger, but then again, what did that prove?

     “’K, I’m done,” said Fíli and put out his hands to show that he had washed them. Thorin ruffled his hair and gave the plushie back to him. Dwalin had been a bit uncertain whether or not it was appropriate to give Fíli one, given that Vader was a villain, but Fíli loved it and never went anywhere without it.

     “Let’s get back then,” said Thorin, and Fíli took his hand. “And let’s hope nothing drastic has happened while we were here.”

     They walked back to the waiting room where the first thing they saw was a cup of coffee and another of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top waiting on the table. Thorin opened his mouth but no words came out.

     “Thought you might need these,” said the man with the honey-coloured hair.

     Thorin let out a sound that sounded like a dying whale. “I, uh, thank you,” he managed to say after that. Fíli had already grabbed his cup, thanked the man, and started to babble. Thorin sat down and tried to think of something to say.

     “I didn’t know what kind you liked, so I hope getting you black wasn’t a mistake,” the man said a bit sheepishly. “I’m Bilbo Baggins, by the way.”

     “No, it’s actually… just how I usually have it,” admitted Thorin. “I’m Thorin Durinson, and this is my nephew Fíli. We’re here for my sister, Dís.”

     Bilbo nodded. “I’m here for the moral support of my cousin Drogo and his wife, Primula. They named me the baby’s godfather about as soon as they found out she was pregnant and wanted me here tonight.”

     Thorin almost dropped the cup. Had Bilbo just said what he thought he heard he said? Yes, because life was just that fair on him, a voice inside Thorin’s head scoffed, but Thorin ignored it. He pushed his glasses back on his nose a bit and sipped his coffee. It was just right.

     “How old are you?” asked Fíli from Bilbo suddenly. Thorin was just about to scold the lad but Bilbo didn’t seem to mind.

     “I’m thirty-seven, thanks for asking,” he answered. “How old are you then?”

     Fíli put up five fingers and, what Thorin could judge from his a tad pained look, tried to make some calculations. “Five years younger,” he said finally.

     “Than what?” asked Bilbo with a small smile.

     “Than Uncle Thorin,” Fíli grinned. Thorin hid his face in his hands. Thank you very much, he did not need a reminder that he was over forty. Then Fíli rambled on about his favourite movies (“What do you mean you’ve never seen _Brave_? It’s only like the best movie ever!”) and his kindergarten mates (“Legolas is a poop-head.” “Fíli!” Thorin scolded at that, though he secretly agreed, at least about Legolas’ father). Bilbo in turn tried to explain his complex family relations, as it turned out he was in fact related to both Drogo and Primula in some ways, Thorin couldn’t quite catch how exactly. They chatted like that, Thorin wasn’t sure for how long, but it was the longest conversation he’d had with a non-family member that wasn’t about work in a long while, and also the longest he’d smiled on one sitting, and while he wasn’t very good at small-talk, he still found this whole situation rather pleasant. At least until Fíli dropped the next uncomfortable question.

     “D’you have a girlfriend, Bilbo?”

     Bilbo blushed a bit, and Thorin made a mental note to tell Fíli that people couldn’t just ask people that, at least if they’d just met.

     “No, as a matter of fact I don’t,” Bilbo answered kindly.

     “Oh. What about a boyfriend then?”

     At this point Thorin was ready to bury himself in his office and never get out again.

     “No, not a boyfriend either,” laughed Bilbo. For Thorin’s annoyance that made Fíli perk up.

     “Neither does Uncle Thorin, and Mama thinks he ought to find someone already!”

     Thorin wanted to cry. He had no idea how Dís had raised the boy but he was going to have some words about it with her. Víli could hardly be held accountable for this, he was much too soft-spoken and well-behaved, and also actually knew how to raise a child.

     Bilbo’s face was suddenly unreadable and Thorin wanted to go back to a childhood habit of his: biting his fingernails. He almost did, but then he remembered that they were in a hospital. He couldn’t just do that. Also that was when a nurse walked in with a smile on her face.

     “Mr Baggins?” she said. “Your cousins would like you to come to them now.”

     Bilbo looked up with that irritatingly adorable smile of his. “Is Primula all right?”

     “Both the mother and the baby are well,” answered the nurse.

     “What about Mama?” Fíli put in. The nurse looked at him and then at Thorin.

     “He means Dís Durinson,” Thorin explained. “I’m her brother.”

     The nurse frowned a bit at first but then perked up. “Oh, she’s in the same room as Primula Baggins at the moment. She’s still a bit weary but I don’t think she’d mind if you came to her already. She’s quite well too, as is the baby. I’m going to let both of the mothers tell the details themselves.”

     Oh dear, Dís had been put in the same room as Bilbo’s cousin. Thorin didn’t know why but he had a very uneasy feeling about this. The three of them got up and followed the nurse.

 

* * *

 

“What if they’ve become friends?” Bilbo joked on the way to the semi-private hospital room. Actually now that he thought about it, it was a realistic prospect. Primula and Thorin’s sister Dís shared the same room, of course they’d talk and maybe bond over the experience. For all Bilbo knew Primula was very likely to have asked Dís for advice!

     Thorin clenched his free fist a bit (he was holding Fíli’s hand with the other). “That’s exactly what I fear. Dís is a force of nature, really.”

     Bilbo raised an eyebrow at Thorin. He was sure that the other man was exaggerating, surely his sister couldn’t be that bad. Thorin made a face when Bilbo said this out loud and with apparent mocked reluctance he admitted that he was, in fact, exaggerating a bit.

     “No, in reality Dís is very sweet and kind. I just don’t know how responsible she is half the time. Thank goodness she married Víli, the most level-headed man I’ve ever met. I’d worry for my sister all the time otherwise.”

     Bilbo laughed at that and almost missed the nurse opening the ward door and asking them to go in. Thorin let him go in first, and Bilbo made a half-assed joke about Thorin being a good old-fashion gentleman – and Thorin actually blushed at the compliment. Bilbo swore internally. So on top of being illegally handsome Thorin was also a dork – the absolute worst combination, the one that was sure to make Bilbo’s heart race.

     Bilbo closed his eyes for a second and turned to see Primula and Drogo. Primula was holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She was pale but smiling, and Drogo’s lips were quivering. In the bed next to theirs was a dark-haired woman who looked so much like Thorin that she couldn’t be anyone else than his sister. Dís’ husband Víli was sitting next to her and Bilbo couldn’t help but note how much little Fíli took after his father.

     “Hi there, Primula,” Bilbo greeted. Primula’s smile got wider.

     “Hi, come and meet your godson, Frodo,” she answered with a low voice. “Oh, and I see you’ve met Dís’ brother and son. She’s been very kind to me and Drogo.”

     “We’re in the same boat here,” stated Dís cheerfully. “And while we’re at it, Fíli, come say hello to Kíli, your little brother.”

     Fíli’s eyes widened and he practically jumped on his mother’s bed. Dís was now telling how she and Primula had already agreed on possible play-dates in the future – it had also turned out that they lived just about five blocks from each other so they planned to meet a lot. Bilbo and Thorin shared a look. They knew what this was going to mean. Helpful brother and godfather getting to babysit two babies and a wild five-year-old. Under any other circumstances Bilbo would’ve found the task not to his liking but since it was Thorin, well, he found that he couldn’t wait.

      After Bilbo and Thorin both had got the chance to hold the boys (both of them, Primula and Dís insisted on it) and got to hear Drogo and Víli’s ideas about celebrating their birthdays together, they decided to slip out and let the families have a moment of peace – probably not very quiet though.

     “Looks like we’re in many babysitting sessions,” Thorin sighed.

     “Well, it might just be fun,” said Bilbo. “And just think how great this is for Fíli. I mean, he looked like he’d got two little brothers instead of one.”

     Thorin chuckled. “Aye, that he did, and if I know him at all he is going to be a wonderful older brother. He’s a bit wild but also responsible when he puts his mind into it.”

     They stood there in silence for a while until Bilbo pulled out his cell phone.

     “Would you like my number? Just so we can catch each other when we’re wanted for babysitting and – well, if you’d like to go for a cuppa sometime.”

     Thorin raised an eyebrow and then looked first down and then back up, smiling. “I’d like that.”


End file.
